New World
by shadow wolf6
Summary: Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn are taken into another dimension where they are now the Champions for The Powers That Be. Xander and Tara from Buffy are included.
1. New Beginnings

**New World**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Ok, this is my first Angel fic so the character will probably be out of character but that should improve with time. I label this under Angel even though some Buffy characters are included but it's more focus on the Angel characters. This chapter is more just to set things up so my favourite character (Wesley) isn't included much in this chapter even though he is the main character for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy**

"We must do this and we must do this now" A voice said before they slammed their hand down onto the table.

All heads raised and looked down to where the person sat, near the end of the table.

20 people where sat around a table in a massive hall with book cases around the edges expect for where the giant double door were. The doors were white, almost everything in the room was white including the people's clothing, with patterns around the outside showing branches, leaves, flowers and a few doves. The only colours in the room were from the patterns, containing green and pink, and some of the books, which were pale blue.

"Why now?" Another voice asked, concern evident in their voice, "Can't we let them have some peace"

"I'm sorry Cordelia but Nicholas is right" A loud voice boomed from the front of the table

"Please sir" Cordelia begged

"No" He said harshly, "This is being done for the greater good, it must be done now"

Cordelia bowed her head in defeat, knowing she couldn't change their minds, once the greater good reason is used there is no way to change it.

She heard whispering coming from the front of the table and a sigh.

"Ok Cordelia we have come up with an idea," He spoke more softly now, "you can go with them but that means we won't send the vengeance demon but you must make this choice now and you will no longer be a Higher Power anymore if you decide to go. We will be forced to make you forget most things, you'll remember who you are and you're past as well as most of the prophecy but nothing else that you have learnt as a Higher Power. Do we have a deal?" He asked

"Yes, yes please"

"Very well it shall be done"

"Thank you Luke"

"We'll miss you Cordelia" Luke said in a slightly sad voice before Cordelia's world went dark.

* * *

><p>The first thing Gunn felt was cold, then that his back and stomach was aching.<p>

"Tara" He heard someone say close by to him

Neither the voice or name was familiar to him so he decided to slowly risk opening his eyes.

The light felt like his eyes were burning so snapped them shut quickly. Knowing that he needed to get up and find out what was happening, he opened his eyes again even slower this time.

Lifting his head up and letting his eyes have time to adjust, Gunn saw he was near the entrance of a cave. It wasn't as bright as his eyes had told him, outside the cave the sky was a dark reddish blue colour with only the moon giving out a small amount of light but when he looked up at the moon Gunn knew something was very wrong. The moon was blood red, lighting up everything in a red glow as if everything was covered in blood.

"Gunn" He heard

This voice he knew but never thought he would see her again. Turning around slowly so he was facing into the cave, almost pitch black compared to outside, he saw her.

Cordelia.

"Cordy" Gunn said in disbelief, squinting slightly while looking into the dark. "Is that really you?" He asked

"Yep it's me Gunn" She said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you again" He said wrapping his arms around her

"Well at least someone is"

"What do you mean?" He asked dropping his arm to his sides and stepping back.

Now that Cordelia was in the light, he could see a bruise starting to form on her right cheek. Apart from that she looked just the same as the last time he saw her with her hair shoulder length and wearing the same clothes she wore last time, grey trousers and shirt.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Gunn asked raising a to touch her cheek

"Before I say that what do you last remember?" Cordelia asked

"I remember going with Angel, Spike and Illyria to track down some kind of demon nest. We were ambushed and thats all I remember apart from waking up here"

"Ok I should probably tell you all together but two of them won't listen yet," Cordelia said before taking a deep breath, forcing herself to tell him the next part, " You died Gunn."

"What I died?" Gunn asked shocked, "So is this like heaven or something"

"No this isn't heaven or hell or anything else, you're alive again Gunn but we're not in the same dimension anymore"

"But I didn't go through a portal to get here"

"The Powers sent us here, we're all involved in a prophecy but I can only remember half of it"

"We could really use Wes right now" Gunn said

"He's here too so is Xander and Tara" Cordelia said seeing Gunn get a blank face," Their friends of Buffy"

"Oh right" Gunn said, "Have you told Wes this prophecy yet?" He asked

"Well no, both Tara and Wes have been dead longer that you and Xander so they're not that with it yet"

"Ok," Gunn said as both him and Cordelia started to walk into the cave, "Cordy?"

"Yeah" She said looking at him

"Where did you get that bruise?" He asked

"Well I really should have listened to Xander as he's gone through the whole thing with Buffy coming back from the dead so he knew not to get to close or to crowd Tara and Wesley but I ignored him so Wesley hit me. I know I should have listened to Xander, it would have stopped him from say I told you, but I really wanted to check on Wesley."

"You know Wes wouldn't do that normally"

"Yeah I know, he is really freaked right now. You don't remember how you died but he does as well as remembering that he was in heaven, same with Tara"

"Ok," Gunn said after a few seconds, "So anything else Xander said not to do"

"Nope he just said give them time"

**AN: So please review and tell me what you think, I'll try and post the second chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Ignis

**Chapter 2**

**AN: So here's the second chapter, I don't normal update them this fast, actually I should have update this now as I should be revising for an exam tomorrow so wish me luck for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy, I wish I did though if that counts**

As Cordelia and Gunn walked over to where Xander was, Cordelia leading Gunn through the dark, he got a chance to look around. The cave was huge, about 20 foot high by 30 foot wide, and looked like a regular cave. The walls of the cave were brown, covered by a thin layer of water causing Gunn's clothes to stick to his sides because of the damp feeling covering the cave.

It didn't take long to reach the back of the cave, with two tunnels shooting off to the left and right, where he saw three people sat down. One of them, Xander, was sat near the entrance of the left tunnel as if to block the other two from bolting down that tunnel. Leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed, probably trying his best to relax but his hands were betraying him as they fidgeted. The other two had their arms wrapped around their legs with their head buried into them. The two of them had their backs flat against the wall of the cave, cowering in fear.

Getting closer Gunn could recognise that Wesley was one of the ones cowering against the wall as well as a girl who had light brown hair going past her shoulders in length. He understood why Cordelia had ignored Xander's warning about getting too close, he would have done the same. Even now he wanted to go over and check he was fine but didn't want to freak Wes out anymore that he already is.

"Hey Cordy" Xander said opening his eyes and turning to face them

"Hey Xander," Cordelia said, "This is Gunn"

"Cool name"

"What's with the eye patch?" Gunn asked

"Evil priest poked out my eye as I'm the one that sees everything"

"You get visions like Cordy did?"

"Nope I see everyone's flaws and strengths as no one looking at me"

"Gunn it's not did, I still get visions. Well now I will, now that I'm human again and not a Higher Power" Cordelia said

"Um…G...Guys" A voice stuttered to the side of them

"Tara, Are you ok?" Xander questioned, rushing over to her, stopping just before he touched her.

"Yeah, wasn't there a guy here" Tara said looking to the right of her

Their all looked over to the place she mentioned, only to see no one there.

"Wesley" Gunn and Cordelia said looking along the wall, seeing him no where

"He must have went down this tunnel," Xander said, looking down the right tunnel, "I knew I should have blocked that tunnel"

Gunn went shooting down the tunnel, not hearing Cordelia telling Tara and Xander to stay there or Xander protests that he should go to.

* * *

><p>The first thing Wesley thought was that he was in hell, definitely badder that the place they called heaven.<p>

Heaven was as good as it could have been without Fred in it, true he had found peace there but nowhere could have been great without her. He had been hoping that Fred was there, in heaven, but they had told him that Fred's soul was actually trapped in Illyria so unless Illyria died Fred would never be able to get to heaven.

In heaven he didn't really have time, or was allowed, to be disappointed that Fred wasn't there. One reason was that there was an unlimited amount of alcohol but the main reason was the people he had met while he was there. Most of his family was there but didn't get on with them well, most of them were like his father, but he had finally gotten to meet Doyle and some of the people who helped Buffy, one of them acted very similar to Cordelia.

However, now he was here, in a dark cave running down a tunnel for reasons he didn't know why. He didn't know when he started running, only that the first thought he had was while running. Away from something, he wasn't sure but with everything he had seen there is a good chance that that was possible.

Looking ahead he saw that he was reaching the end of the tunnel and after a few strides he was outside. Instantly he knew something was wrong, the sky and moon was a different colour than normal.

Unfortunately, while Wesley was looking up at the sky trying to work out what was going on, he didn't notice the dark figure sneaking up behind him.

The figure stepped on a stick, producing a loud snap in the dead silent place. Hissing at himself quietly for blowing his cover, the person lunged knowing that his prey wouldn't turn around in time.

To his surprise though, his prey turned around quickly and delivered a right hook straight to the corner of his face. To shocked to move, the dark figure laid on the floor, due to the force of the punch, as his prey stood on top of him.

Wesley looked quickly for a peice of wood to use as a stake as the vampire just laid still on the floor. Finding anything was hard as he had to keep his eyes trained on the vampire knowing that his punch didn't knock him out, he knew he was too weak to knock out a vampire straight away with a single punch.

Recovering from his shock, the vampire stood up and lunged again. This time Wesley's punch missed so he was tackled hard to the ground. The vampire grinned having his prey now in his grasp, putting a hand on each shoulder so Wesley was pinned, and happily watching Wesley struggle underneath him. The vampire leaned in slowly and bit Wesley on the neck, starting to drawn the blood and life out of him.

Suddenly his teeth were ripped from his prey neck as he was thrown off, landing on all fours to face who had stopped him.

Gunn stood in front of Wesley, to face the vampire, as Cordelia ran over to check Wesley. Blood was flowing out of Wesley's neck slowly from where the vampire's teeth had been ripped from and he looked pale and tired but apart from that he was fine. Putting pressure on Wesley neck, Cordelia watched Gunn kick the vampire in the head.

The vampire had tried to escape but Gunn pulled him back and started to punch him in the face. Knowing Gunn had no weapon, Cordelia went over to a tree and snap off a branch.

"Gunn" Cordelia shouted, throwing the bit of wood to him

Looking up quickly, Gunn grabbed the wood and plunged it into the vampire's heart. Weirdly the vampire didn't burst into dust but just went limp instantly, eyes looking up as if seeing nothing.

Standing up quickly, Gunn ran over to Cordelia and Wesley.

"Wes, Wes you ok man?" Gunn asked

Nodding, Gunn and Cordelia helped him sit up.

"Cordelia, Gunn what's going on?" He asked tiredly

"We're in another dimension, Wes The Powers brought you and Gunn back to life to complete a prophecy" Cordelia explained

"You died Gunn"

"Yep but I did survive the final battle thanks to Illyria," Gunn said, "she was mad after you died, killing almost everything in sight so me, Angel and Spike didn't have much left to kill. I just died after when we were tracking down a demon nest"

"Where is Illyria?"

"Not here" Gunn said, seeing Wesley nod sadly to that

"Ok let get back to the others" Cordelia said standing up

"Who?" Wesley asked being helped up by Cordelia and Gunn

"Xander and Tara"

"Tara as in Willow's girlfriend, the one who died"

"I think so who told you that?" Cordelia questioned

"Willow told me while you were possessed by Jasmine"

"Oh ok"

"Guys" Gunn said

"Yeah" They both said

"The vampire is getting up"

Turning around they could see the vampire staggering to his feet, pulling the stake out of his heart.

"Did you miss the heart?" Cordelia asked, staring at Gunn

"No I swear I hit the heart, he should be dust right now"

"Well he isn't so what are we going to do"

The vampire stood up straight, throwing the stake to the side, watching them intensely.

"Behead him"

"With what?" Gunn asked

The vampire was slowly walking towards them, enjoying watching them argue and try and find a way to kill him, the vampire thanking all that is unholy for there being no metal around. Surprised that they didn't know this, it was in all the fairy tale books as the way to kill the big bad vampire was metal through the heart not wood.

"Ignis" He heard the one he had attacked say

Ignis, Ignis. The vampire kept repeating in his head, sure that he had heard it before somewhere but he didn't get a chance to think about it anymore as he felt flames against his sides

_Fire,_ the vampire thought, _that bastard said fire but that should work not unless…_

Not being able to continue the thought, the vampire let out a terrible scream as he felt he skin start to melt away.

Shocked by what Wesley had said both Gunn and Cordelia looked at him, who was just staring at the vampire, only turning back to look at the vampire when they heard it scream.

"Wes stop looking at the vampire" Cordelia said sharply, worried as he didn't seem to be blinking at all.

"Cordy what should we do?" Gunn asked panicking, making sure the burning vampire didn't charge towards them.

Getting fed up with this, Cordelia slapped Wesley around the face which finally stopped him staring at the vampire.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the side of his face

"You wouldn't stop staring at that vampire and it burst into flames after you said ignis"

"That's fire in Latin"

"Yeah I guessed that"

"Guys" Gunn said as the vampire charged at him, still on fire

Slamming his fist into the vampire's chest, he was surprised to see him turn to dust and even more surprised to see a bit of metal coming out of his wrist.

"Cordy, did The Powers tell you anything about this?" Gunn asked showing her his wrist

"Nope, they didn't say anything about metal coming from your wrist or Wesley setting fire to things"

"Sorry Cordelia" Wesley said quietly

"I didn't want you to say sorry Wesley, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at The Power for not letting me remember or telling me about this but just don't say ignis again unless you have to and Gunn don't touch us unless you're sure you won't stab us"

"Ok, should we go back to Tara and Xander," Gunn said patting Wesley on the back as he headed to the cave, "God you're burning English, how were you able to slap him and not burn your hand?" He asked Cordelia

"Don't know for sure but let get back to the others first"

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed and please review, any tips on how to improve my writing would be appreciated **


	3. Elements

**Chapter 3**

**AN: This chapter was a bit rushed and not as well planned as I had no internet while writing it and was bored. Thank you Guest for your review I never seen Angel's wrist stakes but I haven't seen all of the first season, I only watched Angel cos I liked Wesley when he was on Buffy so the episodes before he came I never watched.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel**

"Repeat it one more time" Xander said

The group were all back in the cave again, sat by the back wall in a small semi-circle. Both Wesley and Gunn were leaning against the wall, eyes slowly shutting but quickly forced open each time they shut, feeling shattered after fighting the vampire.

"We've explained it five times already" Cordelia said getting fed up with him, often looking over to Gunn and Wesley.

She felt shattered just like them even though she didn't have to fight the vampire. She did run through the tunnels though, not something she did often while being a Higher Power, and stop Wesley setting fire to the vampire. In hindsight she probably shouldn't have tried to stop him, the vampire still would have died if she didn't, but she was scared, she wouldn't tell them this but she was. Her friend saying one word set a vampire of fire, burning its flesh which made her want to puke each time she remembered the smell or seeing the skin melt off the vampire, and stood there staring straight at it not blinking the whole time, if that didn't make her scared she didn't know what would.

"One more time, I just don't believe it" Xander pleaded

"I set fire to a vampire, a wooden stake didn't kill it and Gunn produce a metal stake from his wrist which did kill it," Wesley said sharply, "Now please, I'm shattered so can't you stop talking and let me get some rest"

Gunn nodded his head in agreement, really wishing to get some sleep soon but couldn't until they stopped talking.

"Ok" Xander said fairly shocked

"Um sorry to keep you two up," Tara said quietly, "But shouldn't we get some wood to start a fire"

"Don't worry, we can go and look for some while you three stay here, we haven't had the chance to get out of this cave yet," Xander said, standing up, holding a hand out for Tara, "Come on Tara let's get some wood"

"Ok, keep together and don't take too long," Cordelia said as they walked off, "You two go to sleep I'll keep watch"

"You sure" Wesley said feeling something on his shoulder

"Yeah and anyway Gunn's already asleep"

"Guess I'm staying still then" Wesley said, closing his eyes and already asleep as Gunn started to snore loudly.

"Great," Cordelia murmured to herself, "At least I won't be able to fall asleep"

Despite Gunn snoring Cordelia found herself starting to fall asleep so laid down flat on the floor, becoming dead to the world.

"Cordy, Cordy wake up" Someone said shaking her

"Go away Wes" Cordelia replied

"Something happened to Tara and Xander" he said

"Fine what happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, trying to wake up

"Well we were looking for wood," Xander explained, "There were no tree around so we went searching but couldn't find any at all, then Tara said something I didn't understand and the ground started to shake and a pile of wood burst out of the ground"

Looking around she saw a huge pile of wood over to the side as well as a fire burning next to her.

"How did you carry that much wood? That must have taken all night"

"No it didn't, only took one trip"

"But how?"

"Xander said ventus, a huge breeze came which picked up all the wood and dropped it here" Tara said

"I guess ventus means wind then" Cordelia asked looking at Wesley

"Yes it's Latin for wind, same thing with the fire"

"Makes sense, you used to break wind all the time in junior school"

"Hey that wasn't me," Xander said defensively, "it was Harley, he just blamed it on me"

"Keep telling yourself that so," Cordelia said, changing the subject, "What would Tara have said?"

"Probably Lignum as it seems we have powers of the element as Gunn has metal that would mean it's the Taoist elements but Xander has Air which is a Wiccan ones" Wesley explained

"What's the difference?" Xander asked

"The Wiccan elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit" Tara said, "And the Taoist elements are Fire, Water, Wood, Earth and Metal"

"I thought Xander had wind" Cordelia said

"He has Air which would probably let him control it as well as being able to suffocate someone by taking their oxygen away but that would take practice" Wesley said

"Ha told you" Xander told Cordelia

"One thing I didn't say Lignum" Tara said

"What about Terra?" Wesley asked

"Yeah"

"So that Earth, Gunn's Metal, Xander Air, I'm Fire so you're either Water or Spirit" Wesley said looking at Cordelia

"That explains why you could touch him" Gunn said

"What?" Cordelia asked

"If your Water that is, remember when coming back I touched Wes and said he was burning but you slapped him and you didn't get burned"

"That's the prophecy" Cordelia said to herself

"You said you were going to tell us it when we were all here so now's your chance" Xander said

"_Five new to this world,_

_Five elements,_

_Thought to have been lost,_

_Come back to fight,_ and that's all I remember"

"That basically covers what we already know, we're not in our own dimension, we each have an element even though it's combination of both Taoist and Wiccan elements and we've all died but have been brought back to life" Wesley explained

"So what now?" Tara asked

"The Power sent us here for a reason even if I can't remember" Cordelia said

"Maybe we should find a town," Gunn said, "Maybe someone could help us"

"Who would believe us" Wesley said

"Someone would and we can't stay here much longer, we need to find food as I'm starving"

"We should go now then," Xander said, "It was light was me and Tara got back so there should be no vampire around"

"Maybe but a stake through the heart didn't kill one maybe their fine in sunlight too" Wesley said

"Let's hope not, we only know two ways to kill them here which is your powers," Cordelia said looking at Gunn and Wesley, "and we don't know if metal will come out again and Wes don't set fire to them"

"Ok we'll need to incapacitate them then instead while you try to get metal and if that doesn't work we leave"

"Alright let go," Gunn said trying to summon a piece of metal now just in case but having no luck, "You might need to stall it for a while" he told Wesley

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it"

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm going to wait for another review before I make the next chapter so if you enjoy this review**


	4. Author's notes

**AN: This has nothing to do with the story but I'm working on a kind of large project, a cross over of a few series, and Angel is part of it so I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help. I've sorted the plot out fine but its the writing bit (Spellings, puncations, etc) which I know I struggle with so I need a bit of help cos I really want to make it good. If anyone wants to help please message me, I'll take this post down before I post a new chapter as it has nothing to do with New World apart from that they both involve Angel TV series.**


End file.
